


Chasing Lambs

by dazzler



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cloaca, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzler/pseuds/dazzler
Summary: Hien faces the daunting task of rebuilding Doma after years of occupation. Magnai... helps?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> part one of two!

It was fair to say that the House of the Fierce was adjusting to Hien’s return.

For several weeks after the battle for Doma, everyone bowed and shuffled around him, not realizing that he had been living for moons as a nameless nomad and had little familiarity with being treated as a lord. He managed to talk them down from building a royal annex in the hideout, but his people still insisted on giving him his own chambers. At least it proved useful in situations like this, when all he wanted was to have a quiet cup of tea with his friend.  

“Tell me, how is Lyse?” Hien asked.

Yugiri folded up the letter she was reading, her cheeks going the slightest shade of pink. “She is well. They have a new commander.”

“I know she would never presume to take you away from your work here, but we could spare you to go see her, Yugiri.”

“Are you calling me unnecessary?” she asked, but her eyes sparkled with mirth. Hien waved a hand.

“Now we are free. We may afford to act selfishly from time to time. In fact, independence demands it.”

The kettle began to boil, and Hien stood to fetch the tea from the stove. Yugiri remained cross-legged on the floor, in a simple robe with her hair down. As he poured them both cups, he allowed himself a small smile at how unthinkable this would’ve been several moons ago.

The comfortable silence was broken by a sharp rap at the door.

“Come in,” Hien called.

“Lord Hien,” said Aoi, struggling to catch her breath. She was in her guard uniform. “Sorry to interrupt, but there was a disturbance outside. An Auri man at the gate is demanding to see you at once.”

Hien and Yugiri both rose and hurried after her, making their way through the stone tunnels and into the main hall. They emerged to all seven fulms of Magnai the Older standing in the entryway, along with ten guards in bright Oroniri yellow and armed to the teeth. The other gatekeeper on duty seemed to be trying to reason with him.

“The Sun cares little for your excuses,” Magnai was saying, dismissing the shinobi with a flick of his wrist. “Hien will see me, or you will draw and fight me here and now.”

“Why, it’s the khan!” said Hien.

“I knew it,” said Yugiri at the same time.

“Doman,” Magnai said, looking down at Hien with an expression that could only be described as imperious. “Finally.”

Hien stared back. Magnai’s hair seemed even wilder than usual, tousled by the rough winds of travel, and the fur at his collar stuck up at odd angles.

“Well, my most radiant brother,” said Hien, “I was told you needed me urgently. Is something wrong?”

“You must return for the Naadam,” he said, “so that I might face you in combat once more. I have to bring you to your knees to restore glory to the Oronir.”

“The Naadam? But surely you didn’t come all this way just to…” he trailed off, Magnai’s glower answering for him.

“No meddling foreign warrior this time. Just you and I, facing one another in combat like proud men,” Magnai said, drawing himself up to his full height.

Hien cleared his throat. “If you’re spoiling for a fight, I’d be more than happy to meet you on the sparring grounds at any time during your stay.”

“You misunderstand me. It has to be the Naadam, or it doesn’t count,” Magnai said. His scowl deepened by the second.

“I shall give you a fight,” said Hien. “I won’t give you an audience.”

Some of the Oronir began to murmur amongst themselves, but Magnai silenced them with a wave of his hand.

“What about for a-- for a friend?” Magnai’s voice dropped on the last word, like a child uttering a curse. At Hien's side, Yugiri made a noise of disbelief.

“I suppose even if you did throw me in a cell, you’ve bled for my people’s freedom.” Hien sighed. “Ah, blast it, Magnai, it’s not that I don’t wish to go with you. I’d love to see the Mol again and feel the wind of the steppe on my face. I just have too much to attend to here.”

“You understand the responsibilities of being a leader,” said Yugiri. “Evidently the khan does not, because he’s come gallivanting across Othard for the sake of salvaging his own pride.”

At least his retinue had the good grace to look embarrassed. Magnai did not seem remotely abashed.

“I have an idea,” said Hien, to a look of faint alarm from Yugiri. “If we had more help with preparations, surely I would be able to make time for a few days away?”

“What?” said Magnai and Yugiri in unison.

“You have brought with you a whole host of capable warriors, presumably with the intent of dragging me back to the steppe, but I daresay their strength would be better put to use for the rebuilding effort. What say you, Yugiri?”

Yugiri nodded thoughtfully. “Most unconventional, my lord. Though like most of your schemes, I suspect it will turn out in the end.”

He beamed at her. “Just what I needed to hear.”

“I have not yet agreed to this,” Magnai said.

 

\--

 

They retired shortly afterwards in anticipation for the work ahead, the Oronir sleeping in a tent they’d brought along outside of headquarters. Hien crept past it when he woke the next morning, before the sun had chased away the morning mist.

Even earlier, he’d sat up in bed, sweating, having dreamed of the castle falling on him while he was still inside. Since Hien had gone into exile those many moons ago, he’d often suffered from nightmares: atrocities at the hands of the imperials, those close to him dying, being alone and lost with no one to turn to. Yet another reason he was grateful for having his own quarters.

Finding the return to sleep impossible, he took up his sword and went to practice in the valley. The mist had settled between the cliffs and bathed everything in pale silver light, and the grass where he walked was damp beneath his feet. The only noises were the occasional rustle of trees and the eerie calls of the Oroniri yol, roosting somewhere among the pines.

It was still strange to be going without Gosetsu. When he was younger, they had not missed a day of training together, and now he felt like a piece of him was missing. As if in a dance without a partner, Hien switched from form to form, body and sword moving as one, and he only stopped when the phantom presence at his side abruptly became solid.

“Who’s there?” he called into the fog, tightening his grip on his sword. It was not uncommon for magatsu to wander out this far, but he did not want to dispatch some poor soul on accident.

Just as he was ready to dismiss whatever he’d sensed as lingering anxiety, Magnai stumbled into Hien’s field of vision, tightly clutching his axe. Hien breathed a sigh of relief. “Gods, Magnai, you look as though you’ve seen a ghost. Did you come to practice with me?”

“Heard a noise,” Magnai said. He gestured. “Why were you...”

Hien lowered his sword. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Magnai grunted, spun on his heel and stormed off into the mist. Hien stared after him. Well, that was certainly odd.

After finishing with his exercises, he met Magnai and his retinue at the entrance to the House of the Fierce. “I hope I haven’t kept you waiting,” he said.

Magnai just crossed his arms. “The sun does not wait to rise in the morning.”

“Neither do you, I’m sure.” He wanted to ask about their strange encounter earlier, but they had work to do, so instead he set the group to hauling pine wood in Monzen.

Monzen was once a village for the samurai families who served Hien’s father, and the Domans had spent the better part of a few moons trying to make it habitable again. Refugees steadily flooded into the country after word of the victory spread, and they needed places to live. The people of Namai had opened their homes, but it was difficult to feed and house so many, so the provisional government determined Monzen was the best place to begin the rebuilding effort.

Hien had only visited a few times in his childhood, but he remembered it as a lovely, warm place, full of kind people. Now only the magatsu kiyofusa lurked amongst the ruins, frightening the builders and refugees alike.

“Where are all these metal bastards coming from?” Magnai kicked aside the shell of a fallen creature he had just dispatched with his axe.

“They were originally created to fight off the Garleans, but I fear too much time on their own has turned them feral.” Hien sheathed his sword and bent to pick up the pine logs he’d been carrying before they were attacked. “They’ve been hounding us at every turn, but I am certain they will be no match for your warriors.”

“I should think not,” said Magnai, and he sniffed. A few yalms away, an Oroniri woman ripped off a kiyofusa’s arm and used it to bludgeon the beast into submission.

The Oronir proved themselves more than capable over the course of the day. With their help, the Domans were able to chase the remaining monsters from the village, as well as erect a makeshift fence around the perimeter to keep out tigers and other wildlife. Yugiri was absolutely beside herself, which she demonstrated by pulling up her scarf to hide her smile. Hien couldn’t blame her-- he felt better about their progress than he had in weeks.

That night, the whole company gathered around the fire outside the Oronir tent. Hien poured them all Gensui wine and the musicians took out their flutes and zithers. One of the Oroniri men had brought along a stringed instrument that almost resembled a shamisen. The wine warming his blood, Hien propped himself up on a cushion and closed his eyes, listening to the melodies of Doma mingling with those of Azim. They sounded good together.

Next to him, Magnai was being unusually quiet.

“I apologize for having contrived to doubt you,” said Hien. “Your guard did the work of a hundred today. We must be moons ahead of schedule.”

“Mere chores beneath my station. Of course it was simple,” Magnai said, but unless the firelight was playing tricks on Hien’s eyes, he seemed a little pleased.

The people around the fire began to swap stories, telling humorous anecdotes about everything from hunting to romance. Hien found himself particularly amused by the one about the Oroniri cook and the Dotharli warrior who carried out a secret relationship for moons before being discovered.

“I would have put them both to the axe were he not the only one in the village who can make a half-decent boortsog,” Magnai said with a snarl. The teller of the tale gave a nervous laugh. “Instead I am subjected to their _flirting_ every time I sit down to eat.”

“Someone’s jealous,” said Hien, teasing, and the Oronir all turned, giving him alarmed looks. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Yugiri doubled over, her shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

Magnai fixed him with a withering stare. “I see no partner in your company, Doman.”

Several of the shinobi stood up, and Hien motioned for them to be seated. “Aye, aye. You are correct.” It would have been in poor taste to mention, but the last time Hien had even bedded anyone was during his stay at the Dawn Throne. Since then he’d been too busy for such play.

It was only after conversation broke off into groups that Magnai spoke again, quiet so only Hien could hear him. “I’ve been short-sighted,” he said. “Perhaps my Nhaama is not of the steppe at all. Perhaps she-- perhaps my Nhaama is here.”

Hien took a long draught of wine, then wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “Magnai, if you begin interviewing my people to cart them back to the steppe with you, I shall be very displeased.”

Perhaps a khan did not sulk, but Magnai came damn close, his brow furrowing and his mouth twisting into a grimace. “I would never do such a thing. If they are truly my Nhaama, they will love me enough to follow me anywhere, reflecting my radiant light as the moon to my sun.”

From what Hien understood, Magnai had many such ideas about destined mates that were in no way shared by his people. The truth was that Magnai was a hopeless romantic, which Hien might have found charming if someone had told him even once in his life that he wasn’t the center of the known realms. “You might need to reconsider your standards,” Hien said. “Love and obedience are two different beasts.”

Magnai stared into the fire. “What of your retainer?”

“Yugiri’s obedience is a weapon. She would not hesitate to kill you if I gave her the word.” Realization dawned on him, and he suddenly felt rather ill, the wine sour in his stomach. “Do you believe Yugiri to be your Nhaama?”

“No,” said Magnai, miserably.

“I must admit,” said Hien, and he stood, pushing himself up with a hand on Magnai’s shoulder, “I never thought much of destiny. Merely in people caring for one another and trying their hardest.”

“You’ve spent far too long with the Mol,” Magnai grumbled.

“Goodnight, my friend."


	2. Chapter 2

To Hien’s surprise, Magnai joined him on the field the next morning, without his axe this time. He did not approach or call out, however, taking a seat beneath a nearby tree and leaning up against the trunk to watch. Hien went on practicing, all the while feeling Magnai’s eyes on him.

“Good morning, khan," he said. "Spar with me?”

“I brought no weapon,” Magnai said, holding out his hands. He was dressed in a loose black shirt and waist wrap, having not yet donned his cloak for the day. It was Hien’s first time seeing the pattern of scales that wound up his arms and over his throat, and he wondered, distantly, what the rest of Magnai looked like.

“Your warriors are fond of wrestling, yes?” Hien hoped the innocence of the question did not sound too feigned-- after all, he had firsthand experience with every other Buduga man he met challenging him to a match.

Magnai grunted an affirmative and rose to tower over him. “And you accuse me of being eager for a fight.”

Hien stripped off his outer robe and tossed it to the ground, then removed his belt and placed his sword on top of it, Magnai watching him with a curious expression. The two of them took their places across from one another.

“Care to make a wager?” said Hien. “You may name the terms.”

Magnai thought for a moment. “If you win, you may decline my invitation to the Naadam.”

“And if you win?”

“Surrender to me your body and soul,” Magnai said, his voice going low and dangerous, “and serve me unto death.”

“Fair enough,” said Hien, and tackled him.

Magnai grabbed Hien’s forearms and pushed him back, then lowered his head as if to lock horns. Hien twisted so he butted into Magnai’s chest instead. He sank his heels into the mud and shoved, driving Magnai to an arm’s length.

“I can see why the Buduga clan wanted you,” said Magnai with a sharp grin, fingers digging into Hien’s bicep.

Magnai’s broad shoulders and well-defined chest were ideal for this kind of combat, but Hien saw his opportunity in Magnai’s long legs and slender hips. Instead of grappling with him straight on, Hien folded in and went low, locking his arms around Magnai’s waist and dragging him down. He flailed backwards with a curse, and Hien sprawled over him, pinning him to the grass.

Magnai continued to struggle, but Hien clamped powerful legs around his hips and held on.

“Do you give?” he asked through ragged breaths, trying to spread his weight out by flattening himself over Magnai. He was just about to call the match when Magnai’s clothed length brushed his thigh.

Oh. He was hard.

Hien inhaled sharply, wanting to push against him, to press Magnai’s cock between their bodies, but when he felt Magnai tense, he hesitated, just long enough for him to lurch upwards. Magnai slammed his shoulder into Hien with enough force to knock him down, then stood, planting his feet on either side of Hien’s hips. His chest heaved with effort.

“I win.”

“I am yours unto death, I suppose.” Hien held up his wrists in mock supplication.

Magnai’s answering bark of laughter sounded the closest thing to nervous that Hien had yet heard from him yet. “We should join the others.”

 

\--

 

Upon their arrival, Yugiri’s eyes flicked over their grass-stained clothes and wild hair, but she did not comment. Work had already begun apace. Magnai made for the other side of the village as soon as he was able.

Yugiri turned to Hien with a quizzical look. He could only shrug, and she returned to the task of laying down flooring while Hien hovered at her shoulder, feeling torn between the need to explain himself and the desire to quickly change the subject.

To his relief, he did not have to: they worked alongside one another for the rest of the day, speaking only of the progress on Monzen. Hien would occasionally glance over at where the Oronir were helping to erect wooden frames with the builders. Once, Magnai caught him looking, so Hien beamed back at him and made Magnai almost trip over a pile of bricks.

“My lord?” said Yugiri. “A word, if you will.”

“Apologies.” He cleared his throat. “What is it?”

“I thought on our conversation the other day,” she said carefully. “I wrote Lyse and told her that after you return from the steppe, I would talk to you about visiting Ala Mhigo.”

Hien had to refrain from clasping her hand in excitement. “My friend,” he said, eyes sparkling, “I am overjoyed for you.”

She held up a fist and coughed very politely into it. “As an ambassador, of course. To strengthen relations.”

“Naturally.”

“Though,” she said, and tilted her head, “I wondered if you might like to stay with the Oronir a little longer.”

“Why? I should hate to delay your trip--” Abruptly, he noticed her shite-eating grin. “Yugiri.”

“ _Independence demands it_ ,” she said, raising a finger skyward. That, Hien thought, was as close as he could hope for to her blessing.

They finished for the day and the rest of the group began the trek back to the House of the Fierce. Hien noticed Magnai standing by himself at the side of the river.

“You know,” he said as Hien approached, “I was surprised you wanted to rebuild this little village first, and not your grand palace.”

He was looking across the river at the ruins of Doma Castle, and Hien followed his gaze. The water continued to rise, and what remained would soon be completely submerged, but the castle was still beautiful, reflecting red and gold on the water as the sun set behind it.

“Imagine if something happened to the Dawn Throne,” Hien said. “Would you feel the same way?”

“Impossible.” Magnai crossed his arms. “Nothing could topple the Dawn Throne. ‘Tis as ancient as it is sacred.”

“So was Doma castle,” said Hien. “It represented something I’d never known-- a proud and strong Doma. At first, I wanted to rebuild it as it was before, but I realized we cannot return to that time. We must build anew, minding the injuries the Garleans inflicted on us.”

Magnai’s eyes drifted to the scar that crossed Hien’s forehead. He appeared ill at ease, and he was silent for a long moment before speaking up. “Why did you agree to go with me?”

With a small smile, Hien reached out and touched Magnai’s cheek. “You seem like you could use some company up there.”

The scales at Magnai’s throat rippled as he swallowed. “You are of the earth, and I am--”

“--of the sun, I know. Does the sun not share its light with the earth, and give it life?”

“I despise when you speak in riddles, Doman.”

Hien did not mention that Magnai was the one who brought it up in the first place. “I’m asking you to share some of your light with me."

He took hold of Magnai's wrist so his meaning could not be mistaken. Magnai was looking everywhere but at him.

“I believe we are alone now." Hien moved closer, minding the horns, and met Magnai’s lips with his own. They were wind-bitten and warm. Magnai was not bad at kissing exactly, but there was something unskilled in his manner that made him a little rough, a little clumsy. It was almost frantic, the way he gripped Hien’s shoulders and shoved their mouths together.

Thirty seconds or several bells might have passed before they broke apart, panting. For all of their hard work in the village, leaving Magnai speechless felt like one of Hien's greater accomplishments of the week.

“I’ve wanted to do that since this morning,” he said, tugging at Magnai’s sleeve and pulling him in the direction of the hideout. “We will not be missed. Come, let us retire to my quarters.”

To his immense relief, they did not run into anyone on their way back to Hien’s room. As soon as the door swung shut behind them, Hien took Magnai in his arms again, straining on the tips of his toes to kiss his way up Magnai’s neck. The scales were cool and smooth against his lips.

“Here,” said Hien, and led him to the bed, pulling them both down and climbing into Magnai’s lap.

Those glittering golden eyes darkened. “Do you aim to wrestle me again, little prince?”

“You’d lose,” said Hien, and cut off Magnai’s protest by biting at his lower lip. Magnai opened his mouth wider, making a desperate noise in the back of his throat that Hien swallowed greedily.

Hien reached up and tugged his hair free so it spilled over his shoulders. He tilted his head patiently as Magnai wound a hand through it and brought it to his lips.

“You like it?” Hien asked. Magnai nodded, burying his face in the curtain of hair that fell past his shoulders.

Eventually he managed to loosen Magnai’s grip on him, and Hien stripped out of his own clothes before tearing off Magnai’s, ripping clasps and scattering buttons in his enthusiasm. Magnai did not seem to mind, his cheeks flushed dark and his hands roving all over Hien, stroking his hair and cupping his breasts.

“So soft,” said Magnai, almost to himself. He looked up at Hien with such naked adoration on his face that Hien’s breath left him momentarily.

Now feeling a touch lightheaded, Hien moved down Magnai’s body, brushing his knuckles over the scales at his hips and over the tops of his thighs, coming to kneel between Magnai’s legs where the head of his cock poked out from his slit. Hien carefully slipped in two fingers alongside it, coaxing it forth and marveling at how the slickness there felt so similar to his own. Magnai’s hips twitched forward at the touch.

When fully emerged, it resembled most of the Auri cocks Hien had seen so far: thick at the base, pointed at the tip, with prominent ridges just beneath the head. It was rather on the larger end, though. Magnai noticed him staring.

“Never had an Auri cock before, have you?” he asked, grinning with all his sharp teeth.

Hien smiled back. “I was hardly self-denying during my time in Othard, friend. In fact, I learned many things from my Auri companions.”

“Well, I’ve had countless Auri partners, and it’s not like Hyur are built for-- _ohhh_ ,” Magnai broke off, scrabbling at Hien’s head as he took Magnai’s entire length into his mouth.

Hien almost choked at the unfamiliar sensation of the ridges hitting the back of his throat. Magnai’s fingers tightened in his hair, claws raking over his scalp, and Hien felt a shiver go through him. He took several deep breaths through his nose and closed his eyes, swallowing around Magnai’s cock.

“Yes,” Magnai said, his voice rough, “serve me.”

Hien almost rolled his eyes at that, despite the futility of the gesture with Magnai in his mouth. With deliberate slowness, he dragged his tongue up the shaft, circling the head before moving back down, his fingers still playing idly with Magnai’s slit.

Magnai growled. “How do you know to pleasure me so?”

Hien pulled off and licked his lips. “I was an eager student of the Buduga.”

“...Daidukul,” Magnai said. “You fucked Daidukul?”

“After we won the Naadam, mind,” said Hien. “It was a passing whim, I do not think it meant much to either of us.”

Magnai fell silent, but Hien could guess at his thoughts. _Does this mean anything to you?_

Hien lowered his head to continue, but Magnai moved away with an accusatory hiss. “You-- you said I could have you.”

“Is something the matter?” Hien asked, sliding his thumb over the head of Magnai’s cock, then bringing his thumb to his mouth to taste. “Are you afraid you’ll come too quickly?”

Magnai swore but did not move, his fists twisted in the sheets like Hien had bound him there. “I want to be able to fuck you.”

Hien’s heart swelled with inexplicable fondness. He patted Magnai’s cheek and guided him onto his back with a hand at his shoulder. “Patience, O radiant one.”

Kneeling above Magnai with legs apart, Hien touched himself for the first time that night. Already he was practically dripping, the insides of his thighs slick with arousal. He dragged two fingers through to wet them and pressed in, preparing himself, his clit hard and swollen when he rocked against it with his palm. His fingers felt good, and he curled them to reach deeper inside, but they were not nearly enough.

With his other hand braced on Magnai’s chest, he could feel Magnai’s heartbeat thundering against his rib cage. Hien had been with men like Magnai before, though they were generally more upfront about being inexperienced or virgins. Considering all of Magnai’s bravado and talk of conquest, Hien had made some assumptions-- ones that he was now reconsidering as Magnai came apart beneath him like a young groom on his wedding night.

Hien slid his fingers out of himself with a groan and leaned back. “Shall I continue?”  

“Yes,” Magnai managed to gasp. “I- I can’t--”

“Be at ease,” Hien told him, smoothing back a few strands of hair sticking to Magnai’s forehead. Magnai’s hands shook where they were braced on Hien’s thighs.

Slow and careful, Hien guided the head of Magnai’s cock into him.

Oh, gods, it had been a while. Hien took a great gulp of air and willed himself to relax. Magnai looked as though he might faint.

“Are you going to be alright?” Hien asked.

“Are you? It’s tight,” Magnai said, nails digging into the flesh of Hien’s thigh. “I think you’re too small.”

Hien let out a breathless laugh and sank down a few more ilms. “You feel incredible.”

Some of the tension left Magnai’s body at the praise. Hien waited to adjust before beginning to move, rolling his hips to meet Magnai’s quick, shallow thrusts.

Even the slightest movements caused the ridges to rub against that spot just inside Hien that left him shaky and incoherent with pleasure. He slipped one hand between his legs to stroke his clit, which so hard it fair enough ached. Neither of them were quiet, which made Hien grateful for the thick stone walls.

“Harder,” Hien said. “Harder, Magnai, make me come.” Magnai reached out and took Hien’s free hand in his own, lacing their fingers together as Hien fucked himself on Magnai’s cock.

Hien climaxed with abrupt force, gasping and sprawling forward. It took several moments for the room to return to focus again, his clit throbbing and his cunt still clenching around Magnai, who continued to drive into him with frantic need.

“Magnai.” Hien shifted so he was pressed flush to Magnai’s chest, lying on his side. From prior experience he was aware of certain features of Au Ra anatomy, and any second now-- “If you wish to come inside--”

Magnai’s thrusts slowed as the base of his cock began to swell. One more push, the pressure at Hien’s entrance becoming almost unbearable, and it slipped in deep, locked there while Magnai trembled and clung to him. Magnai’s cock pulsed, and Hien felt a rush of warm liquid inside him, sealed in by the knot.

Magnai let his forehead rest against the back of Hien’s neck and curled an arm around his waist, fingers splayed over his belly. Hien shifted, sticky and hot but also drowsy and full and more relaxed than he’d been in moons.

“How strangely we fit together,” he said. 

“A shame you do not believe in destiny,” Magnai murmured.

“I do not claim to understand your gods and their ways,” said Hien, “but when you look at me sometimes, I...” He trailed off. Magnai pressed a kiss to his hair, and Hien closed his eyes. “I think there might be something in it.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me yelling about gay magnai @ hildaware.tumblr.com


End file.
